


Bell Book and Candle

by mrua7



Series: Strange, scary stories and the Man from U.N.C.L.E. [16]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 14:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5051251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrua7/pseuds/mrua7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Napoleon Solo and Angelique La Chien, together again but not what you think.  ( a double drabble)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bell Book and Candle

**_"_** _There is some magic binds me to your eyes-Witchcraft, born of Sorcery and Guile; And yet they look so innocent all the while, A necromantic, star-bright blue surprise! Did Merlin out of Camelot devise the runic incantation of your smile? Is Circe's song one half so volatile, enchanting, or bewitching as your sighs?There's wizardry in sunlight on your hair; and conjury in the curving of your breast; You walk and create music everywhere to cast a spell and leave my heart possessed. For when you're near, like alchemists of old, You turn my life's base metal into gold."_

Napoleon Solo sat, waiting in a rich velvet chair, reciting to his platinum blonde companion, words befitting the season as it was All Hallow’s Eve.

“Darling, you wax poetic this evening. I simply adore Halloween as it’s my kind of day; delicious costumes, bats, werewolves, vampires….mmmm yes spiders.”

“Did you have to bring up spiders Angelique? I’m still crushed you tried to kill me with one."

“Napoleon dearest, I knew that insipid Russian would find it in time,” she ran a blood red fingernail along his chin line. “If I wanted to kill you, you’d be dead. Now can we please go? I don’t want to miss the costume ball.”

Solo stood with a flourish, whipping his red satin-lined cape into place. “Shall we?” He offered her his arm.

“Please tell me Kuryakin won’t be there? Can’t we have an evening off from his presence?”

"Well he and I have this standing agreement; we watch each others backs.”

Angelique gave a sarcastic click of the tongue. “You’re soooo trusting darling.”

“With you my dear, only to a point. Now shall we...don’t want to miss the ‘witching hour’ do we?"

 

Nearby, Kuryakin listened in, giving an obligatory roll of the eyes...

 


End file.
